Comfort
by Su Zu Ali
Summary: Maybe... being injured isn't so bad. KuroxYouko, Fluff, Massage, Lemon.


Comfort 

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Summary: After a long raid both Kurama and Kuronue return to their hide out, and have a little relaxing time!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (boy on boy pairing)**

All was peaceful in side a medium sized cave that currently occupied both Yoko Kurama and Kuronue. A fire burned happily in the corner and a pot of delicious smelling stew bubbled slightly over the fire. Yes, all was peaceful until- **"Shit!" **

"Kuronue, is everything all right?" Yoko Kurama asked glancing over at his best friend and partner. "Yeah, fuck, just peachy." Kuronue answered sarcasm dripping plainly off each word.

Yoko sighed, "Well then care to tell me what the problem is?" Kuronue who was currently glaring at the poor fire answered with an agitated grunt "nope…"

"Well then how am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what the problem is?"

"I didn't ask you to help me." Kuronue mumbled

"Whatever" silence, a few more curses from Kuronue then Yoko sighed heavily. "Okay, either tell me what the problem is or I'm going to find out myself, you're excessive huffing and cursing is grating on my already thin nerves."

Kuronue's only response was to cross his arms and turn his glare at Yoko, "Kuronue…"

Yoko's warning tone did nothing to get Kuronue to comply with his wishes. "Well I warned you."

Before the poor bat demon even had time to react Yoko appeared behind him.

Yoko prov 

I leaned down slightly pausing beside one of those pointed ears I loved so much, "Well are you going to tell me or must I still find out on my own?"

I laughed at the audible growl raised from his throat "Yoko…" rolling my eyes I ignored him.

"Now Kuronue, tell me what's bothering you, surely your not still upset about the raid? It was only a little slip up and everything still went according to plan" I thought maybe he was still a little sore about the slight misjudgment he made, it would explain his behavior.

"No Fox I'm not still rigid about that, and by the way thanks for bringing it up." Of course his answer was loaded with sarcasm, I chuckled so easily angered I mused.

"Well then would you please explain to me the reason you are so uptight?" I raised one sliver eyebrow to portray my utter confusion at my partner's odd behavior. "Hn, there's nothing wrong Fox." Ahh the classic answer used when something is wrong but he doesn't want anyone to know. Busted…

"Now, now Kuronue why so defensive? If there is truly nothing wrong then there is no need to get upset at such a simple question."

"N o t h i n g I s w r o n g!" He ground out between clenched teeth. "Really now" I ventured, it wasn't the smartest thing to agitate Kuronue to his limits but he was just so much fun to play with!

He let out a long growl "Yoko, please I'm not in the mood!" I stopped the taunting right then and there it was obvious something was wrong.

"Kuronue, please tell me what's wrong" he said nothing, I sighed, "please Kuronue?"  
"My wings" he answered "What?"

"My wings are sore," he muttered looking down as though embarrassed. I just smiled at him, so that's what's wrong, makes sense…

"Come here"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes, "I said come here Kuronue" He gave me a weird look "yeah but why?" I didn't answer him instead I reached over and pulled him closer. He desperately tried to squirm away "stay still" he glared at me "what the fuck are you doing?!" I grinned, "You'll see".

"Okay Kuronue" I said reaching down, "where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere" I sighed again "can you bend your wings?" I asked gently stroking my hand down one of his wings searching for knots. " No, I can't bend them or stretch them out without pain…" My fingers stopped at a rather tense area gently I added pressure using my thumb to press circular motions into the muscle.

He hissed, the whole wing tensing even more under my hand "God Yoko that hurt" I frowned "Your wound very tight Kuronue" I let my hand travel down his right wing, feeling the tenseness of every muscle.

"No shit Sherlock" he snapped at me, his face contorting back in pain as I prodded another knot.

"Lay down" I instructed pointing at the rather large bed in the center of the cave, "What, why" he said panicking "Kuronue just listen to me, go lay down I'll be right back." With that I left the room in search of a few items. I walked into the washing room and started digging around in the cupboards for some towels.

"Ah ha!" I pulled out about 8 fresh towels then continued to dig for something else.

Kuronue prov 

I walked over to the bed like Yoko instructed, a million thoughts swirling in my mind. What was my partner up to? I wasn't in the mood for any of his antics, my wings hurt, I was tired, an impending headache was threatening to over come me, and I felt like snapping at everyone that tried to talk to me.

Oh God Yoko please don't do anything stupid… I muttered laying face down on the bed. It would have been comfortable, if it wasn't for the fact that my wings were half open half closed and were throbbing like someone had beaten them over and over again. That was the last time I flew for 8 hours straight, stopped, and then flew for 10.

Every muscle screamed in protest when I tried to move them, and I found myself wishing Yoko was stroking my wings again. It didn't hurt as much when he was touching them, and I felt less agitated when he was near.

I guess you could say I had a crush on my teammate, a rather big one, but it made sense how one could not fall for someone like him was beyond me.

In demon society homosexuality was nothing new, in fact there were more gay couples and mates than there were straight ones. Guy's on guy's like I said was nothing new.

I was just about to fall asleep when I felt the bed creek; I looked up to the face of a grinning Yoko "Kuronue I see you obeyed me!"

I snorted "don't get used to it fox, I'm just not in the mood to argue with you." He chuckled " as you wish."

Once again I felt his hands on my wings gently stroking up, down, I let my eyes slip closed when his hands started to slowly rub at the sore muscle "mmmm that feels good" I mumbled with out even realizing what I'd said.

He just chuckled once again "I'm glad you like it" expertly he molded his hands onto my wing, "oh God" I hissed feeling the pain rush back. "Shhh, relax it won't hurt as much" I complied relaxing as best I could. Yep… never flying for that long again.

Yoko prov 

I let my hands wander; massaging whereever I felt a knot or rigid muscle, I ignored the small hisses and gasps coming from my partner and instead focused on loosening the muscle at the base of the wing. "Kuronue, I'm going to slowly extend your wing tell me where it hurts the most okay?"

"Yeah, sure whatever Fox" I nodded although he couldn't see me, and started to ease the wing outward. "Ahh, Yoko fuck that hurts."

"Where does it hurt Kuronue?" I asked stopping, "right here" he said bringing his hand up and rubbing the place it hurt. I replaced his hand with mine and started to massage the area, slowly adding more pressure. I felt for the knot and found it, it was a deep one and required me to dig my thumb in deeper to reach it, once I did I worked it back to normal before returning to straightening the wing.

After a few more tries I had his wing out straight "there one down one to go" I said smiling at him. He just groaned and buried his face in the pillow, I laughed, he was quite amusing.

I did the same to the other wing; it was fine until it was completely straight. "Yoko please stop, I don't care what you say, but it hurts."

"Where does it hurt Kuronue?" I asked although I already had a feeling where. "The base of my wing" he hissed. I nodded moving my hand down lower "wait Yoko, this one's on the underside of my wing… it's been there for about 4 day's now."

"What!?" my eyes widened "Kuronue, it's not safe to fly on an injured wind!" I scolded him concern creeping into my voice. "Yeah, yeah whatever fox" I sighed shaking my head "this might hurt."

I started to rub the underside of the base of his wing (An: that sentence was a twister to write) I winced in sympathy when he moaned in pain "Yokooo" "Sorry Kuronue it has to be done…" I pushed my fingers harder slowly rubbing in circular motions. This part of the wing was tense as a rock and had more knots than a Childs shoelace.

It took about 20 minutes of coxing the muscles but I finally had it loose and eased out, and also currently had a purring Kuronue under my finger tips, it was quite the sight.

I smiled, he looked so relaxed more so than I had ever seen him, and I had to resist the eurg to nuzzle the side of his neck. Yes it was true I Yoko Kurama the greatest thief to ever live was in-love with my long time partner and best friend Kuronue. It made complete sense though, how could I not fall in-love with him? Besides Gay couples were more common than straight couples now a day's anyway.

I stopped stroking his wings for a minute, reaching down I grasped one of the many towels I had brought out with me. I pulled it up and grinned they were no longer scorching hot as they had once been, instead they were a nice temperature, warm but not to hot, perfect.

I took the first towel and placed it over the base of his wing, it startled Kuronue a little bit. "What are you doing Fox?" He mumbled sleepily, coming out of his relaxed state. "Nothing Kuronue just getting rid of the last bit of tension so you'll be able to fully close your wings." He yawned, rather cutely might I add "okay…" he dropped his head back down on the pillow.

I finished placing the towels on each wing the heat should ease out the rest of the knots and tension. I sat there a moment before getting a rather sly idea; I placed both of my hands on his shoulders and proceeded to massage them much like his wings. He grunted before turning his head to face me "Eh, what are you doing Yoko?" I smirked "rubbing your shoulders" He rolled his eyes "I can see that but why?" I shrugged "'Cause I feel like it." He sighed "whatever."

I shook my head silly bat, and then continued to poke and prod his shoulders. I furrowed my eyebrows working out a few nerve clusters and knots "Geez Kuronue looks like this might just become a ritual if your always this wound after a raid." His response was to grunt and lean into my touch.

"Mmmm, right there" he mumbled pushing his right shoulder blade into my hand "Where here-?" I asked giving it a light rub " No down farther" I moved my hand down farther "Under my shoulder blade" I barely heard his reply but pushed my thumb under the blade anyway. "Ahh, yessss right there" I worked the strained muscle relaxing it back to normal "Thanks Yoko" I smirked "No problem Kuronue."

I laid myself down beside him on the bed; his breath hot against my neck. I moaned completely forgetting he was there, my member throbbed painfully against my pants. Kuronue's eyes snapped open _"oh shit" _I thought. "Yoko did you just…" he looked down at my erection "oh…"

"I'm sorry Kuronue I just-" I was cut off when his mouth crashed down upon mine. I seen stars as he continued to kiss me slowly, passionately, his pent up emotion coming out in this one kiss. I was lost in a drunken haze when his hot delicious tongue poked out and ran against my moist lips.

Softly I moaned into the kiss, he took the opportunity and slipped that wonderful muscle into my hot cavern. "Oh Gods Kuronue" I panted my erection throbbing even more painfully in my awfully tight pants. He chuckled "so feisty Fox, you have no idea how long I've wanted you."

I moaned again as his tongue ran along my neck "Gods Kuronue all you-" **pant** "had to do was ask I've wanted you just as-" **pant **"long." Kuronue's response was to suck on the juncture where my neck meets my shoulder _"Kuronueeee"_ I moaned loving the feeling of pleasure he brought out in me. This was much better than some fuck at the brothel. "You know what Yoko, I think your wherein' to many clothes for my liking."

I groaned again knowing what he meant, and before I had time to react my shirt was being flung across the room followed by his shirt, and my pants and his pants and so on until we were both naked as the day we were born. Kuronue wasted no time getting busy because as soon as my pants were off he was down between my legs showing me just how skilled a bat's tongue is.

"Nuhhhhh Kuronue" I groaned as he took my throbbing member in his mouth. Slowly he stoked his tongue up and down. I fisted the bed sheets in my hands bucking my hips trying to go deeper, he pulled back until just my tip was in his mouth then started to massage my balls with one hand and suck and lick vigorously with his mouth. "Arghhh" I could feel my seed spill into his mouth as I went into an orgasm high.

"Mmmm you taste so good Fox," he purred in my ear causing me to shiver. I closed my eyes still out of it, and heard the bed creek. I whimpered not wanting him to leave, "Shhh it's alright koi I'll be right back."

I could literally feel my heart melt when he called me koi; I'd been longing to here those words for so long now, and I felt an overwhelming warmth spread threw out me, I knew this warmth wasn't caused by the orgasm.

Kuronue returned holding a bottle of something I couldn't see the label but I had an idea as to what it was. Once again I felt that warmth return, most demons didn't think of their partner so the fact Kuronue would make sure I was comfortable and didn't feel much pain was relieving.

Kuronue crawled back onto the bed and smiled down at me, "don't want to go to far without this or it might not be so much fun". He held up the bottle shaking it back and fourth. He gave another smile leaning down he kissed me sweetly on the lips, he unscrewed the lid dipping two fingers into the thick liquid. "On your hands and knees Yoko" Kuronue ordered softly, I compiled rising on to my hands and knees.

I gasped when he grabbed my hips and rested a finger over my entrance "Ready Yoko?" I nodded wiggling back and fourth trying to get the finger to enter me. "Not much patience eh koi? Well that's okay, I like 'em feisty!" And before I had time to retort he thrust a slick finger into me and started to pump back and fourth. I'll admit it hurt a little but the pain started to ease and was replaced with pleasure very quickly.

Within a matter of minutes I was nothing but a moaning withering heap beneath Kuronue; not that I minded though. "Nahhhhh Kuro, faster" I moaned arching my back "As you wish koi."

Soon I had all three fingers pumping into me "ahh, mmmm Kuro, harder, oh, oh Gods…"

I was so close I could here the blood rushing in my ears mixed with Kuro's moans behind me. I wanted no needed him. "Are you ready Yoko-koi?" his husky voice sent shivers up my spine "oh Gods yes" he nodded pulling out of me, I whimpered, before he slammed his hard throbbing member into me "AHH oh Good Lord."

He wasted no time fucking me, going harder and deeper with each thrust, hitting 'that' spot each time over and over, soon my head was left spinning I was so close. I could feel the coiling deep within me, almost…

I soon felt Kuronue's hand wrap around my member and pump in time with his thrusts that was it. With in a matter of seconds I came loud and hard I felt my self explode "KURONUE!!!!!!" he came a few thrusts after me "YOKO!!!!" we both collapsed on the thick downy covers, and he pulled out of me, his seed spilling down my legs.

I then felt him lean down and suck the cum off my member his tongue making quick work of the clean up job. His tongue traveled down my legs, licking the inside of my quivering thighs cleaning the mix of juices covering me. After a few more minutes of licking he came back up, kissing me full on the lips I could taste the salutary bitter sweet of semen on his tongue. "You know" he chuckled "maybe I should pull a few muscles more often if this is how I'm going to be treated." I smirked "I don't think your going to have to be injured…"

Owari 

**Oh good gods… don't ask where this came from it just popped into my head last night. Damn plot bunnies so annoying… awe well at least it gave me something to do today. **


End file.
